


Purple Passion

by RivetBucktail (orphan_account)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, F/M, Femdom, Futanari, Girl Penis, Intersex, Lemon, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sodding clod!, Swallowing, The Porn Is the Plot, Threesome, clod, hermaphrodite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RivetBucktail
Summary: After falling for him, Amethyst makes love to Greg Universe.
Relationships: Amethyst/Greg Universe, Amethyst/Greg Universe/Rose Quartz, Rose Quartz/Greg Universe
Kudos: 2





	1. Preamble

**Author's Note:**

> AU of the animated series, set in a timeline in which Steven is not born.

_ Rose Quartz finds a young Amethyst by herself and alone at the abandoned Kindergarten Quarry. She adopts the Amethyst, taking her in and treating her as Rose’s own daughter. The Amethyst is happy to join Rose’s family, which consists of Rose; Rose’s maidservant, Pearl; and Rose’s student-in-arms Garnet. Though the Amethyst girl is much too small for what is normal for her Gem type, Rose loves her just the same and treats her as Rose’s own offspring. _

_ One day, a man named Mr. Greg Universe comes to Beach City where the Gems live. He is a skilled musician and plays the guitar expertly. By chance, he happens upon the entrance to the Gems’ Crystal Temple and meets Rose Quartz. The two fall in love, and Greg weds Rose. They build a house over the entrance of the Crystal Temple to accommodate Greg. At the same time, the young Amethyst girl falls in love with Greg also. _

_ Greg and Rose Quartz consummate their marriage each night, with Greg being the penetrative partner. One day and out of curiosity, Rose uses her species’ ability to change shape to grow a penis of her own, and she penetrates Greg. Rose soon becomes addicted to this pleasure, and makes love to Greg’s ass each night after their normal lovemaking-with-Greg-on-top. All the while, the Amethyst girl’s affections for Greg grow deeper. _

_ Greg takes it upon himself to prepare meals for Rose Quartz and her adopted Amethyst daughter each day. Though he cooks enough for Rose, her daughter, and the entire household besides the two, Pearl and Garnet prefer not to partake. Pearl refuses to eat, and Garnet considers herself as unworthy to eat at the table of her master Rose Quartz. Besides this though, Greg insists that the little Amethyst eat, so that she will one day “grow up big and strong like her mother Rose Quartz,” as Greg puts it. Rose laughs kindly at Greg’s hopes for Amethyst, as she herself is unsure how much Amethyst would truly grow, as Gems do not grow much after emerging from their birthhole. _

_ By some strange twist of fate, Amethyst does grow to her race’s normal size. Amethyst grows to be an enormous eight feet tall, larger than even the average member of her Gem-type. Rose affectionately jokes that it was the love that Greg put into preparing each meal that Amethyst ate that caused Amethyst to grow to her race’s natural size, though it seems that that was exactly what caused this. _

__

_ “The love, huh?” Amethyst muses, petting her Gem lovingly. This turn of events causes her to yearn for Greg even more than she had previously. _

_ One day, Rose Quartz leaves the Crystal Temple to go on a Gem Mission with Pearl and Garnet. Left alone in the Beach House’s living room with Greg, Amethyst decides to act on her emotions. She decides to make love to Greg while Rose Quartz is away. _


	2. Story

I began my once-sullen life in a grim, abandoned pit: a Gemstone Kindergarten in the heart of the country. 

While I wandered alone in the stone canyon one day, I was found and taken in by a loving Gemstone named Rose Quartz, the astute leader of the Crystal Gem Rebellion. 

She adopted me at once and took me home to live with her, and following our encounter, Rose treated me as her own, beloved daughter. Her home was a mysterious place she had named “the Crystal Temple”. It was an ornate palace built using the advanced technology our species, the Gemstone race, had honed and developed over the course of centuries innumerable. It was able to generate near-infinite space within the hidden depths inside its walls, and Rose Quartz used this power to provide me with a bedroom of my very own. 

The bright sun and shimmering moon rose and set. Days passed. Seasons changed. The years came and went. And every day I enjoyed life lived with the kind Miss Rose Quartz; her maidservant, Pearl; and her pupil, Garnet. 

Pearl would chide me often, as I had a habit of keeping my bedroom untidy. To be honest, I would bring whatever thing that caught my eye back to my room with me and would place it wherever I chose. I told her that I truly did have a system keeping my belongings organized, though Pearl was not able to see that. 

Garnet and I would play sometimes and would wrestle to see which of us was stronger. I possessed a little bit of strength, but I was not the size of the average Amethyst Gem, as the others told me one day. My body wasn’t as big as it was intended to be, and so I was unable to outdo Garnet in a test of physical strength. But Garnet never flaunted this above me. She was never haughty about it and was always kind with a great amount of clemency. She was also never too rough when we would meet like this. 

“Don’t fret because of your size, Amethyst,” she had said one day early on. “And besides, the only reason I can keep up with you is because I’m a Gem Fusion.” 

“Why do you always stay Fused?” I had asked out of curiosity. 

“For love’s sake,” she said, hugging her own body, her _Forme_ , tightly. 

I wondered if I would find someone whom to love as Garnet had her two components, Ruby and Sapphire. 

And then one day, a man came to our little town. A skilled musician that played the guitar brilliantly. 

His name was Greg Universe. When I first laid eyes on him, I was smitten. Lovestruck. 

He was so handsome… and he had the most debonair air about him too. A face that glowed with radiance. Hair that went past his buttocks (it was so long…!), that was so thick and full... And he was so kind! Nearly as kind as Miss Rose. 

Rose Quartz herself fell in love with him. They met. They spoke. They became close. And then they married. 

I was heartbroken. That Greg would never have eyes for me, nor would he express love that his heart held for my person. The thought and feeling of it was too much to bear. 

But one day, Rose told me something that lifted my spirits at once. It was about Gemstone People, the race which she and I belonged to. There was hope for he and I to be together—myself and Greg. Hope I gained from hearing what Miss Rose had said. And so I treasured my love for Greg deep within my heart, waiting to one day act upon those feelings, remembering the words Miss Rose had spoken to me. 

The sun and moon each rose and set once again. Days passed; seasons changed, and the years once again came and went. Now every day I enjoyed life living with the kind Miss Rose Quartz; her maidservant, Pearl; her pupil, Garnet; and her wonderful, loving husband, Greg Universe. 

Greg built a house over the entrance of the Crystal Temple, to accommodate himself for Rose’s sake. Humans were not like Gemstone People. His sensitive flesh was vulnerable to the elements—the weather of this planet. So he and Rose built a dwelling to provide him with warm shelter to keep him safe. 

Greg and Rose Quartz would consummate their marriage each night in Greg's bed in the living area loft, with Greg being the penetrative partner. I would watch them, hidden, out of my infatuation for Greg. 

One day and out of curiosity, Rose used her ability to change shape to grow a penis of her own, and she penetrated Greg. They both enjoyed the feeling it gave them and Rose soon became addicted to this intoxicating pleasure. Each night afterward she would make love to Greg’s ass after their normal lovemaking-with-Greg-penetrating. All the while, my affections for Greg grew deeper. 

Within the beachside dwelling was something called a “kitchen”, which was a place, I learned, where humans prepared food for themselves, to eat it. Humans needed to eat to sustain their bodies and stay alive. Gems didn’t need to do that, but I personally loved to consume foodstuff after _shapeshifting_ a digestive system to allow myself to eat. Even before I had learned what a kitchen was, I had tried eating things before; a favorite snack of mine called “Pop Pop” was given to me by a friend long ago. I took great pleasure in consuming this snack, relishing it every time I was able to eat it. 

As time passed, Greg would often cook for us; I and Rose. Pop Pop’s place as my favorite thing to indulge in faded as Greg shared with us his talent in preparing human sustenance. Exquisite meals such as “spaghetti”, “grilled cheese sandwiches” and “hot dogs” were staples of Greg’s refined palette and culinary prowess. 

He would prepare the meals for us each day and I always accepted his culinary delights with immense gratitude… 

He always put so much love into what he prepared. And Mr. Greg loved to feed me also; he told me to eat plenty so that I would grow up to be just as big as my adoptive mother, Rose. 

Rose herself laughed at this, but only kindly. She said it was unlikely that I would ever grow, as Gemstone Folk do not increase in size after they emerge from the ground. 

But… by some strange twist of fate I did grow. 

I grew to be larger than Rose, even. Bigger still than the average Amethyst Gem, Rose told us. 

"It must have been the love that Greg put into preparing every meal he fed you, Amethyst," she said, covering her mouth with her hand and giggling. 

"The love? The love, huh…" I murmured, rubbing my gem. Hearing that made me yearn for him even more… This turn of events caused me to yearn for Greg even more than I already had. 

After I grew I became a less messy and more refined Gem. 

I cleaned my room and recycled all of the things I had dragged into there. Pearl helped me, and when we were done she even gifted me with furniture that she built for me with her own two hands. Life continued for the five Gems who lived in the Crystal Temple and the wonderful human male that had come to stay with us. 

It had been over five years since Greg came to live with us at this point. I had never been with him thus far, even though I yearned to be with him. Never feeling him or kissing his face… 

But one day I chose to change that. 

****** 

I sit peacefully on the living room couch with my beloved Greg’s pretty head resting in my lap. I smile at him warmly, his charming eyes shut in peaceful repose. Slowly, I stroke at his full hair, running my large hand through its brunette, supple span. 

Rose Quartz emerges from her room through the Temple Gate. 

Soon Pearl walks through the Temple Gate as well, followed by Garnet a few moments later. The three step onto the Warp Pad. It seemed that they were about to leave to go on a Mission. 

“Amethyst!” Rose calls from the Warp Pad. They had not left yet. “We’re leaving to take care of an outbreak of Corrupted Gems. Look after Greg and the house while we’re gone! We’ll be back later this evening.” 

She, Pearl, and Garnet smile at me before the Warp activates, and I return their smile. The Warp Pad glows and a pillar of light envelops the three Gems. In an instant they are gone. 

Rose had left on a mission with the others. The only ones left in our beachside dwelling were myself and Greg. 

_…Greg and I are the only ones here, with no one left around but the two of us,_ I consider to myself, ruminating. 

…Suddenly, I decide to act, and I stop stroking Greg’s hair and stand to my feet. Wordlessly, I pick him up into my arms and carry him to our destination. 

I am so much larger than he is and his smaller body is dwarfed completely by my massive size… To an outside observer, we must look like a young girl carrying her pet kitten. 

“Where are we going together, Amethyst?” Greg asks. He looks up into my eyes without a trace of distrust in his own. He knows I would never hurt him. 

We reach the Temple Gate. I will it open with my gem—the Amethyst in my chest. The Temple Gate parts and gives way to my room, a place which I call mine own. 

Greg and I enter. Everything is in order here, the space meticulously tidy. The ferns in the corner had been watered recently, and the waterfall that flows from Pearl’s room higher up in the Temple pours down from above into its plunge pool here in my room… 

The bed here is a gift from Pearl, crafted expertly by her skilled, dexterous hands. As large as I now am, even when I lie atop it there is still enough room left in my bed for another Amethyst woman my size to lie beside me. 

…I toss Greg onto my bed as carefully as I can and he giggles when his small form hits the sheets. My lust for Greg overtaking me that moment, I pant in deep, wanton desire; I reach into my leggings and remove my cock. It is thirteen inches long and impossibly thick… I stroke it slowly and pant with want. 

“…Oh, Amethyst,” Greg begins from his place on my bed, blushing, “Do you intend to put all of that…inside of me?” 

I clear the space between us, prowling like a hungry lion. I mount the bed and crawl towards Greg atop the sheets, my large breasts swaying back and forth as I creep forward, and my cock nodding up and down between my legs. 

I take Greg’s head into my hands and pull him into a deep kiss, our lips locking. I kiss Greg then as the couples in Pearl’s romance novels sometimes do. I am clumsy, as it is my very first kiss. 

I soon break the kiss. Greg pants, trying to catch his breath. 

His initial arousal from having seen my cock has passed, and he does not seem as open to letting me make love to him as he might have been. He speaks: 

“…Rose won’t like it if you make love to me like this, Amethyst. She would get very angry, you know? She would be very upset.” 

“I can share you with her,” I say, resolutely. I want this. I want Greg more than he could know. 

Greg is silent. 

“What do you think of this?” I ask, motioning to my cock. 

…He pauses. “…You’re…a bit bigger than Rose is. Thicker, too,” he says. 

I smile a bit at that. It is no small matter to me to be greater than the revered Rose Quartz. “Are you willing to let me have you…?” I ask. 

Greg does not say anything for a moment. He looks down at the covers beneath us. 

Would he leave? …I would not stop him, but my heart would be shattered… 

“…I won’t try to stop you, Amethyst,” Greg says finally, “but Rose will be very upset when she finds out.” 

…That is permission enough for me. 

*** 

Greg does not need to make love to me. At least, not this time. 

I sit up on the bed. My cock stands straight up, pointing upwards to the roof of my room high above. 

I smile at Greg. 

But he is reluctant. He seems...not to want this at all. I intend to change his mind on our lovemaking. 

“Greg…” I begin, “…will you please suck it for me?” 

Greg looks toward my enormous member. He quivers a bit. “I-it’s so big…” he stammers. 

“I’m sure you can handle it,” I say. “It isn’t so much bigger than Rose’s.” 

Greg swallows and stares at my cock for a moment longer. “I’ll try then, I think…” he says softly. 

I smile, but remember something important. “Wait!” I say. There is one more thing I need to do before we begin. I phase off my clothing, baring my _gemflesh_ before Greg, revealing my P-cup breasts. 

“I want to show you… all of me…” I say. 

He glances at my breasts and seems to be enthralled by them. Seemingly wanting to please me, the enormous woman in front of him, Greg cautiously takes the tip of my penis into his mouth. First, he licks the head hesitantly; one lap, two, then three with his tongue. With a bit more confidence, Greg kisses me on my tip… he begins to suck on it, and I am awash with the most pleasant feeling. 

“Ah! Greg!” 

He continues for a while, sucking and sucking skillfully on my cock. He grips the base of it and strokes it slowly, moving his hands up and down. It’s truly pleasant, his ministrations. 

“ _Mmmn-hmm!_ You must’ve had a lot of practice doing that from being with Rose every night, hmm?” I ask. 

Greg nods, maintaining perfect eye contact with me as he continues to suck on my member. 

I giggle. _Greg’s mouth feels so good,_ I note silently. 

Greg continues to suck on my tip, having now fit the head of my massive penis in his mouth. He works his hands up and down the upper part of my cock, giving me no small amount of pleasure. 

“Ah! Mmmnn, _nnmnhm_!” I murmur. “That’s good, Greg…” 

Greg trails kisses down the length of my cock and stops when he reaches its base. He flicks his tongue up against my womanhood a few times, which is trickling with juices from my arousal. 

“Ah, Greg…!” I cry out. “That’s nice, too…” 

Greg opts to focus more on my penis however, and returns to stroking it and sucking on my fleshy head. 

He strokes and teases the length with his skilled hands, working me closer and closer to my release. Pumping and pumping; stroking and stroking... Greg gives my member service and attention, all that which I’ve never before received. It feels so good too... 

I had known Greg for over five years now. The entire time, I’d been waiting to be with him, afraid that he might reject my love for him. Today, Greg is stroking me off while sucking my tip. I am enraptured… 

I count the seconds that pass while Greg strokes my length. Six. Six minutes pass. For such rigorous attention being given to me, and the fact that this is my first time… _plus!_ the fact that I had held back for Greg for over five years… 

I am surprised at how long it’s taking me to reach my climax. 

…But soon I reach it. 

I grit my teeth and let out a breathy grunt. Just before my climax, I grimace. My cock is sensitive from having held back even for all these years, yearning for Greg. 

_I am finally having him._

But Greg does not allow me to go over the edge. Suddenly, he smiles coquettishly, and stops his ministrations just before I hit my peak. I whimper softly, wanting to reach orgasm. But Greg does not allow me to. 

He seems to enjoy teasing me. 

“Ah, Greg…please…” 

Greg giggles in his throat. He plants a kiss on my tip, smooching me gently. Greg squeezes my member and pumps its shaft with his hand, eliciting a moan from my lips. 

He works me to my apex resolutely, filling my request for climax. Once again skillfully working me to my release, Greg pumps the shaft and strokes my cock, building me closer and closer. 

And closer… 

More… 

A bit more… 

And then, suddenly… 

“ _Aaggh_!” I cry. …Suddenly a torrent of semen rushes forth from the tip of my cock. Greg hurries to catch it with his mouth, though some of it had soiled his adorable face. With an “Ahnm,” he takes the tip into his maw, and gulps hungrily to down my voluminous release. Greg swallows most every drop. 

He licks at the tip of my cock to lap away the last bit of semen there, running his tongue around the head in a circular motion. 

I smile. “…Greg, I had held back for all these years…” I sigh and grin, reaching forward to pet Greg’s face tenderly. “…for you, Greg. I’ve wanted to be with you for so long…but I was afraid of what you might say if I asked if we could be together. So I kept silent. But now…” 

I smile. “…But now you’ve pleased me ever so…” 

“Amethyst…” Greg says softly. 

I giggle and lean forward, planting a soft kiss on Greg’s cheek. He blushes a bit and looks away. I giggle once more. 

_Greg is so adorable!_

Greg smiles slightly and looks at me again. 

“But Greg…” I begin, “I still want us to finish this. I want us…to go all the way.” 

“Oh…” Greg says. He seems to not know what to say. 

My cock begins to stir, and soon becomes erect again. 

“I want to feel good with you more,” I say. “I can still go on. Look,” and I pet my hardening cock slowly. 

Greg looks at it and gulps, blushing again. He blushed still, despite having become accustomed to seeing members so large from of his many nights with Rose Quartz. 

He knew what union that way entailed. 

_Teehee…_

“Greg…” I say, speaking again. 

“Um…sure, Amethyst. We…we can do that too, I guess…” he says. He seems a bit nervous. 

Regardless, he removes his clothing for me and turns around, presenting his backside. 

It fills me with a deep hunger for him. I bend forward and kiss the base of Greg’s spine; he lets out a sigh and I coo. 

I crawl forward towards the head of the bed, overshadowing Greg... 

I want to mate him like a lion in heat. 

I feel at Greg’s bottom, squeezing the cheeks. He whimpers softly, and I smile. I continue, spreading the left cheek of Greg’s ass with one hand. With the other, I guide my cock to his anus. _Hmph!_

Soon an right then I press the tip of my penis’ head up against his entrance. “I’m going to enter you Greg…” I say, looking at him, below me. “…Are you ready?” 

He nods quickly. I am a bit nervous, but I want this for myself…and him… 

I want to be with Greg. 

“Okay,” I say. 

I slowly push my way inside, spreading Greg and entering him. He grunts, grimacing. Slowly, I fill Greg. 

“…Amethyst…” he breathes as I continue to push into him. 

Inch by inch, I press into Greg. Soon I am halfway in. Then just a bit more… More… Another inch… 

…And finally, I hilt him. 

Greg lets out a long sigh and he shudders. I shudder too, from the feeling of being inside of him. It is so warm…and so _tight_ … 

_Nngh…_

“I’m going to start to move soon, Greg,” I say. “Are you ready?” 

“Oh, Amethyst…” Greg breathes. “I’ll do my best...to take it for you…” 

I’m happy that Greg was allowing me to do this with him. But it seemed that being stretched so wide was a bit too much for him to take… So I make up my mind to be careful with him. 

I start to move, but only slowly. 

“Amethyst…!” 

“Oh, Greg…” I begin, “I’ve needed you, Greg… I’ve needed you for so _long_ ; for all this time I’ve _needed_ you… _and I am finally having you_ …” 

Greg lets out a small “Nnm…” and I thrust inside faster. Greg moans and cries out in response . 

“Ah-ah!! Amethyst, that’s so…! You’re so BIG!” he says. 

“Greg…” I moan in ecstasy. Again, after so long, I am having Greg. _Greg is finally mine_ … 

I pull my length out of Greg and thrust back into him as gently as I can. He cries out again. “…Am I hurting you?” I ask, concerned. I do not want at all to break Greg. I do not want to hurt him… 

“No…” he says. …Gem magic is a useful thing, allowing me to penetrate Greg with something so large without any ill effects... 

Greg grunts as I pull out. When I push back into him a moment later, he whimpers. _Did it round the corner? Or does it just keep going ahead?_ Greg thinks to himself. Somehow, I can hear his thoughts while we are connected like this. It is the most curious of things... and it feels very strange. 

…I still feel myself filling Greg’s belly with my cock’s enormous length. It snakes its way deep inside of him but at the same time, it truly does feel as if it hadn’t turned the corner at the end of his rectum at all and just kept going straight ahead. How odd… 

I thrust into Greg again and again. Filling him and pulling away, filling him again, and again pulling back out of him; _again and again…_

“Greg…!” 

With Greg’s body in my grasp, I move us into another position. I turn and sit on my bottom, and I pull Greg into my lap, my cock still inside him. I was now lifting Greg up and then lowering him back down onto the shaft of my cock. 

“ _O-ooh!_ _Oh, Amethyst_ …” Greg moans. His mouth is open and he pants. I was hitting him so deeply inside; I image that I was also pressing his prostate inside him. It would no doubt be giving him no small amount of pleasure… 

So I continued my movements. 

Five minutes… 

Five minutes creep by as and while I make love to Greg’s tight butt. 

I thrust and thrust, ravaging Greg’s soft, tight innards as gently as I possibly can. He cries out again and again: “Ah! Ah! Ah, Amethyst…!” 

My cock is so deep within… 

But oh, my… My orgasm... I feel my orgasm approach… 

“Oh, Greg, I’m almost there…! In fact, I’m cumming, Greg…” 

“ _Amethyst…_ ” 

My second orgasm’s release spilled forth. It _gushed_ out of me violently, pouring out into the depths of Greg’s tight backside and into the nadir of his belly. 

_Pumping and twitching and throbbing and then pumping so much_ more _…_ I fill Greg’s belly full to the brim—even fuller that it’d had been while stuffed full with my mammoth cock. 

“Oh, _Greg_ …” I sigh and moan. It feels _extraordinary_ as I cum inside… Greg places his hands on his belly and slowly rubs it as he is filled. If he were a human female, I would have impregnated him for sure… 

“Oh, Amethyst,” he says… 

We stay together like this for a few moments, and I treasure my being within him and the feeling it gives me. Soon, though, I realize that I ought to withdraw, for Greg’s sake. “I’ll take it out now, Greg,” I say, and begin to pull out. 

He moans loudly, deeply, and sensually as I do and I slowly withdraw, pulling my cock out of his wonderful, amazing ass—It makes a loud _pop_ when the head secedes from within him. 

We both pant loudly as we try to catch our breath. Before too long, Greg sits upright. He is the first to speak. 

“Oh, Amethyst…” he begins, trembling. “What will Rose say when she finds out? …What will she do?” 

_Did he fear us?_

I laugh. “…Gems are polygamous! We have relationships with multiple Gemstone People simultaneously whilst in a relationship with our own significant other, and we allow other species and races to do the same with us. Rose herself told me so.” 

Greg blinks fearfully. “…So Rose won’t be upset when she finds out?” he asks with tears in his eyes. 

I gently wipe his tears away. “No,” I say, “far from it. Though she herself may want to join in… Do you think you could _take_ all of that, _Mr. Universe_? ❤” 

“...O-Of course!” Greg chirps, brightening up. “Anything for you both!” 

I kiss Greg on his lips passionately once again. I am not clumsy this time. 

_We cuddle for what feels like hours._

****** 

Greg and I again sat on the living area couch. His head once again rested in my lap and I again stroke his hair with much affection. We stare into the other’s eyes with tender love. 

The Temple Warp Pad lights up aglow and Garnet, Pearl, and Rose Quartz manifest atop it. They step off of the warp pad and stride towards us. 

“Hello, you two!” Rose calls. Pearl and Garnet smile at us. “We’re back!” Rose speaks again. 

“We’ve got news,” I say to her. “There’s something we want to tell you. And I think you’ll like it!” 

“Oh?” Rose asks and Greg smiles sheepishly. 

“ _It’s just that we_ …” I say, and… 

****** 

Later that night, Rose and I knelt side-by-side before the living area couch as Greg services both our cock with his skilled lips. 

“Amethyst, you _tiger_ ,” Rose says. “You must’ve been brave at heart to try and do this with Greg. ❤ Tough I can’t say I’m upset. Gems really _are_ polygamous after all… and I doubt any woman would be able to resist have her cock sucked by _this cutie here_ had she half the chance…” Rose giggles. 

“Hmm…” I say, considering her words. “…How is it, Greg?” I ask. “How is it to have two big cocks like ours in your adorable face at the same time? _Mhmmm!_ ” 

“It’s…” Greg begins, and he presses our cock together and licks and kisses at our head, _slobbering_ … 

“It’s _amayshing_ …” he says slurring, as if drunken. 

Rose and I cover our face with our hand and giggle simultaneously. 

_And I stop and think, considering to myself how…_

…How every day with Greg will be a whole lot more fun from here on out! 

**THE END**


End file.
